


you are sky (full of stars)

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Perthshire Cottage, Stargazing, may be considered as AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, mama, what are these dots on the sky?”<br/>“They’re called stars, sweetie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are sky (full of stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperIrishBreakfastTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperIrishBreakfastTea/gifts).



> So recently I and my best friend Paige (SuperIrishBreakfastTea) had a conversation where she mentioned some child story about wind. As a matter of fact, I was inspired and decided to write this fic! Big kudo goes to honeylavendertea for beta it!

“Hey, mama, what are these dots on the sky?”

Peggy's quiet voice made Jemma look up from the book she was reading. The little girl was laying on a duvet in the grass, gazing at the dark sky, beloved stuffed lion toy in her hands. Jemma smiled and closed her book.

“They’re called stars, sweetie.”

“And why are they in the sky?” Peggy was a curious child, sometimes far too curious, but Jemma was glad she was asking questions. “I never see them with the sun!”

“Sky is their home, I guess. Just like the cottage is ours”, Jemma smiled and put away the book, sitting down on the duvet beside her daughter. “You can't see them during the day because they are as bright as the day.” For now, Jemma will use a simple explanation.

“Are they afraid of the light then?” Peggy lifted her head and looked up at her mother with big blue eyes and Jemma's breath hitched. She still couldn't believe she and Fitz had such a beautiful, smart baby girl. “It's too light and bright, and they hide?”

Jemma laughs and moves closer, tousling Peggy's curly hair. She has such cute logic that Jemma can't help but wonder what kind of explanations she'll give later in her life. “They are not afraid of anything. In fact, stars are very brave and actually have some similarities with people.”

“Really?” Peggy's smile is wide and she crawls to Jemma, laying her head on her mother's lap and sighs. “Tell me!”

“Well, each star is a part of a constellation”, Jemma says quietly and looks up at the sky, stroking her daughter's hair. “Constellation is a set of stars. As a matter of fact, these sets of stars named after mythical creatures and animals, or associated with different objects.”

Peggy hums and furrows her eyebrows, looking for a specific object that Jemma was talking about. When she finds nothing, she pouts. “I can't see it! Maybe cosn..cosnt... constellations have a day off, like you and daddy?”

Jemma laughs and shifts to stand before lifting Peggy up. It's a well-known fact that their baby loves sitting in her father's arms, but Fitz is too busy to watch stars right now.

“You have to connect the stars to see the constellation”, Jemma explains patiently and takes Peggy's little finger, to point out seven little stars and moves her sweetheart's hand, 'connecting' them. When Peggy finally solves this difficult puzzle, she bursts into laugh and claps her hands, making Jemma smile. “It is called Plough. It lives in the constellation named Ursula Major.”

“Show me more!” Peggy is absolutely fascinated by new game her mother is playing with her and completely forgets her worries about father's return.

Jemma sighs in relief because Peggy feels a little bit anxious when Fitz is not around. The former agent can relate because when Leo works night shifts it makes her feel a little bit vulnerable herself. She feels safe when she knows her husband is home, watching her, guarding her and their little child prodigy. But he'll come back soon, very soon, and with a smile on her lips, a young mother takes Peg's finger and does the same thing she's done before.

“This is Leo.”

“Leo? Like daddy?” Peggy looks up at her mother immediately and her blue eyes shining. “Is daddy on the sky? Is it his home, too? Is he there right now? Will he come back soon?”

Jemma giggles at places a soft kiss on her little one's forehead. She knows Peggy won't be tired after such long list of questions and she would need her husband's help to lull little girl to sleep. “This is your home too, Peg. You were born on twenty seventh of July, so your star sign is Leo.”

“So I am on the sky, too?” Peggy asks hopefully and looks up again, staring at the stars.

“You definitely are”, a familiar voice halts Jemma reply and both ladies turn around. Peggy squeals 'daddy!' and the biochemist smiles, letting her daughter go. Peggy runs to her dad's arms and Fitz lifts her up, causing her to laugh. “Why are you awake, loves?”

“We were watching stars! Daddy, you are on the sky!” Little girl points on the sky and Fitz laughs, shifting his daughter in his arms.

“That's really great, sweetie. Did your mum tell you are there too?”

“Mama said that Leo is our home on the sky!” Peggy's excitement is infectious and now Fitz feels more awake than he felt on his way home. “And she said that I have to connect the stars to see more costallations!”

“It's constellations, love”, Fitz kisses the tip of Peggy's nose making her giggle and then lets her go. “You can watch the stars, but we'll go to bed soon, okay? I'll read your favorite story, yeah?”

Peggy lifts up her toy from the duvet and gasps, staring agape at her dad. “About Mulan?”

Fitz smiles and nods, watching his little girl running around and playing with her stuffed toy.

“Took you too long today” Jemma whispers. Fitz finally shortens the distance and pulls her in by her waist, holding her close. She buries her face in the crook of his neck and he breathes in deeply – lavender and strawberry, the smeel of Jemma's shampoo. “We were worried you won't come back. _I_ was worried”, she whispers and Leo gently strokes her now long hair. He pulls away and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Sorry. They suddenly realized that their car is a piece of garbage and it was useless to fix it. Six hours later.”

Jemma laughs and takes Leo by his hand, caressing his rough skin. “That's okay. I'm glad you are here. Peggy won't asleep without that Mulan story, you know. Or I should say, Melinda story.”

“You know how glad May was when Peggy called her Mulan. Remember her reaction?” Fitz laughs and glances at suddenly stilled Peggy. She's clutching the toy to her chest and sighing from time to time. “Hey, Peg! What are you...”

“Ssshhh!” Peggy shushes at his dad and that make Jemma giggle. She swears she hears Leo saying 'took it after her mum' under his breath. Peggy explains, “I am listening!”

“Listening to what, pumpkin?” Jemma decides to use one of the pet names Hunter made up for his favorite niece.

“To Mother Earth! Don't you feel that? It is the wind!”

Only now Jemma shivers at the sensation of chilly wind and Fitz hugs her closer, to keep her warm. It's getting colder, but luckily, Jemma made her daughter wear the fluffy socks Fitz's mother knitted, comfy overalls, and a sweater. The young mother stares at her daughter, who listens to the sound of wind and then with a sigh turns around at joins her parents.

“What if the wind is our planet's voice?” The little girl asks seriously, looking at her parents. “And she is trying to tell us something! She just needs someone who would listen to her!”

Their daughter is so sure that it's true and destroying her beautiful theory would be such a crime. So, Fitz nods and glances at Jemma, who is smiling. “I think you are right, honey. Wish Mother Earth a good night and let's go inside.”

Pegs clutches her lion toy and waves her little hand to the sky. “Good night, stars. Good night, cosmos. Good night, Mama Earth.”

Then she rushes to the house while Fitz and Jemma staring at their child, wondering what they have done to deserve such a treasure. A few moments later they follow Peggy home and Fitz scoops her up, causing bubbly laughter.

Later that night Fitz and Jemma lay in bed, holding each other close, as if they'll lose each other the next day. It's became their habit to sleep as close as possible, to feel each other's heartbeat and feel the warmth of their bodies. Fitz strokes Jemma's bare back softly and she listens to the reassuring thumping of his heart.

“Fitz?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Peggy will be a scientist?”

Fitz furrows his eyebrows and takes a deep breath, considering Jemma's words. That wouldn't be actually so bad if Peggy Fitzsimmons become a scientist, just like her parents. On the other hand, if Peggy chose something different, another field, Fitz wouldn't mind. And neither does Jemma.

“I don't know, Jem. Perhaps she would be interested in astronomy after rather educational night”, Jemma rolls eyes at her husband and it makes Fitz laugh quietly, so they wouldn't wake up Peggy, sleeping next to their bedroom.

They fall in comfortable silence once more, and when Leo starts falling asleep, he suddenly feels his wife shifting and a deep sigh which make him open his eyes.

“Hey, Fitz. Do you think we should consider a second baby?”

Fitz sits up and stares at his wife with wide eyes. Jemma seems so small and cute, with pouted lips and he wonders how he got so lucky, having someone as strong and as brave as her. She suddenly feels tears in her eyes and Fitz hurries to stop it, taking Jemma's hand and lifting it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

“Jemma, love, I don't think it's a bad idea. It's a good one, actually. But can we just wait a little? Till things are... settled. We still have to finish the summerhouse, yeah? And when we are done... yes. We'll talk about it, okay?”

Simmons nods her head and smiles, pulling Fitz down to kiss him heatedly on the lips. If someone asked Jemma Simmons if she regrets about leaving S.H.I.E.L.D she would say that it was the only choice she made without hesitation. Because for now, this decision brought her nothing but smiles, happiness and a wonderful human being – Peggy Marie Fitzsimmons.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments or/and kudos are more than appreciated <3


End file.
